


shameless

by majoramort



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Smut, Tumblr request, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoramort/pseuds/majoramort
Summary: Boba is not fazed by many things.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	shameless

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i just want to preface this by saying that while this fic stays pretty non-descriptive with menstruation & periods, that is still kind of the concept here. please don't read if you feel uncomfortable with that sort of thing. thank you and enjoy :)
> 
>  _Mando'a translations_  
>  Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum: "I love you"  
> Mesh'la: "beautiful"

Thick air swirls around you as you sit atop the throne overlooking the palace on Tatooine. In Boba’s absence, you have become its ruler. 

You don’t usually revel in this sort of attention, but you aren’t really getting any. Guards dot the outskirts of the large chamber, keeping a watchful eye to ensure nobody pulls any stunts. You know they won’t, for the same reason that almost no one is looking directly at you– they don’t want to have to face Boba’s wrath when he returns. 

He’d been off-world for maybe a week, taking Fennec with him on some business. Honestly, you couldn’t say that you’d been paying too much attention to the details when he was telling you, being concerned instead with asking him when he was going to return. You’d only perked up when he informed you that you were going to be in charge while he was gone, overseeing any situations that might walk in the door. 

Something in you preened at his display of faith. 

But, now… it’s just boring. Dangerously boring. Something should’ve happened by now, some Rodian should’ve come in and tried to steal spotchka, a rogue bounty hunter should’ve tried to swindle you out of money. Anything. But it’s been eerily silent, and as you perch on the throne with your legs thrown over the armrest, you begin to think that Boba took all of the trouble with him. 

It wouldn’t surprise you– the idea actually makes you laugh a little. The first interesting thing to happen tonight was laughing at your own silent joke. 

“Um, e-excuse me?” a voice calls from behind you. You have to crane your head to look the guard in the eyes. Oh, good. The second interesting thing to happen tonight. 

“What’s up?” you answer. The guard looks uncomfortable, unused to having someone so relaxed seated where you are. 

“There’s a call for you at the holotable.” And just like that, the third interesting thing to happen tonight. Maybe you won’t have to completely write it off just yet. 

You leave the chamber under the supervision of the guard, standing and making your way through a small door in the back. Down a wide hallway– everything in this ancient place is wide– resides the room you’re looking for. Shutting the door behind you, you flip the switch to activate the call. 

Blue light flickers up in front of you, establishing the connection. Then a certain Mandalorian helmet appears at eye level before you, the picture stripped of all its identifiable green paint but still unmistakably–

“Boba,” you breathe. The holo almost looks real, like you can reach out and touch him. Stroke the cold surface of his armor. “I didn’t think I’d hear from you until tomorrow.” 

“Surprise.” His voice is garbled by the transmission, but you still have a sweet feeling in your stomach from hearing the gruff tones. 

“What do I owe this surprise to?”

Bracing your hands on the edge of the table, you subconsciously lean forward towards his holograph. 

Boba chuckles lowly, noticing what you’re doing even if you don’t. “Unfortunately, not good news.” That catches your attention. 

“What’s wrong?” Your lips twitch slightly, knowing that you probably shouldn’t be panicking yet, but not being able to help it. If there was cause to panic, he’d be here with you right now. 

“I’m afraid I won’t be able to return for another four days,” Boba sighs, crossing his arms. Well, shit. He already anticipates your next question. “Everything is fine. Things are just taking longer than expected. And comms are going to get cut soon.” 

Comms? What cause could there possibly be for comms to get cut? You ask him this, but he simply tilts his head at you in a way that says _it’s not safe to talk about it right now._ You nod in understanding, not wanting to compromise him. 

A few beats of silence pass and you swallow a lump in your throat. 

“I miss you,” you whisper, letting a small smile creep up onto your face. His helmet obscures his face, but you get the feeling he’s smiling back at you. 

“You’ll see me soon,” he assures you. “I’ll… _make it up to you._ Be ready for me.” 

Your eyes bug out in a way that must make you look crazy. Commotion sounds from his end of the call, but you barely even register it.

“Wait, you mean like–”

“Yes,” he interrupts. “Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum. I have to go.” The holograph shuts off in a blink, and you have to draw your hand to your face. It’s filled with heat. 

“I love you too,” you say, the words evaporating. 

* * *

Four days later, you find yourself in a precarious situation. 

It happened when you woke up– you know it’s your period immediately from the way your lower abdomen ached. You run to the refresher to take care of it, not even stopping to check the clock and see that it’s only 0600. The sun probably hasn’t even come up yet. 

You use the rest of your strength to run to the kitchen area of your chambers, swiping up all the snacks you can find and carry. They’re deposited unceremoniously beside the giant bed you usually share with Boba, and you crawl back under, pulling the covers up over your face.

That’s how you stay for most of the day, only emerging to take a quick dose of medicine for your cramps, which mercifully stop making you want to lay in the middle of the Tatooine desert and scream. Every so often, one of your hands will sneak out for some sort of food, but you mostly stay tucked in and watch random holovids. 

At no point during the day does it occur to you that Boba is supposed to be arriving home at the palace tonight. When you hear banging around outside of your bedroom, you spook and almost dive for the blaster Boba keeps hidden under the bed at all times. 

The door opens, presenting just the man you should’ve been expecting.

“Bo!” you shout indignantly from the bed. You’re greeted with a tight grin and an assessing eyebrow raise as he takes in the sights. There’s almost no light on in the room aside from the holoscreen, reflecting colors back onto where you sit with candy wrappers strewn across the floor next to you. 

“Get hungry, little one?” He moves further into the room, already having discarded his helmet and boots. Armor is removed in a quick and practiced fashion, set carefully on a table to the side. 

You watch the whole thing with your mouth in the shape of a tiny ‘o.’ Scooting up to sit with your back against the wall, you follow him with your eyes as he moves to settle on the bed in front of you, a still-gloved hand on your knee. 

“Not really, just… felt snacky today,” you answer, reaching out to grab his hand and play with his fingers. Your head lulls back against the wall, eyes drifting shut and reveling in the happiness of having him back home safe. Having him here now beneath your fingertips makes you so happy you could cry. 

“You seem tired. Thought I told you to be ready for me when I got here.” 

You snap to attention immediately, eyes widening and meeting his own. 

“What is it?” he asks, lips pursed. He’s like a predator, always being able to tell when something is off with you from a mile away. 

How do you put this? How do you tell him? He’s probably already figured it out, but… 

“Bo,” you start, swallowing thickly. “I am menstruating.” You say it in the most medical way possible, careful not to let even an ounce of embarrassment or shame show through. You refuse to be ashamed for something completely natural to your body– and evidently, he feels the same way, dropping his hand to your thigh and giving you a light look. 

“Okay,” he says simply. Okay? “We can wait if you’re uncomfortable.” Boba turns to stand and likely makes for the refresher, but you gently tug on his wrist, not nearly enough to overpower him but enough to show him you’re not done yet.

“If I’m uncomfortable? Don’t you mean if you’re uncomfortable?” Your brows are furrowed in confusion. You’ve never had a partner regard this subject so… breezily. Boba leans down, chuckling lowly and pressing a kiss to your forehead. 

“Once you’ve seen as much blood as I have, a little more doesn’t make much of a difference.”

And then he’s gone, out the door, leaving you to deal with what you just heard. A part of you wants to be repulsed by it, by the general principle of blood and ickiness, but another part of you, a deeper and more hidden part, can’t help but be a _little_ bit interested. 

It’s that part of you that sends you flying out of bed– a little too fast, making yourself dizzy for a second– and out into the hall. The door to the fresher is left open, and you lean in the frame as Boba washes his hands. He looks up at you expectantly, drying them off on a towel. 

“You still want to fuck me?” you gasp. You haven’t really been out of bed all day.

Boba laughs quietly at your straightforwardness, walking towards you and placing a hand on the back of your neck to steady you. “I always want to _fuck_ you, mesh’la.” His eyes drift lower, landing on your lips, and then even lower still. “Is that my shirt?”

“Oh.” You look down too, pinching the worn fabric between two fingers. “Yeah, it’s more comfortable. And it smells like you for when you’re gone.” Looking back up at him with shining eyes, you notice how his breathing has turned ragged. 

“Why don’t you come back to _bed,_ ” Boba grits out, gentle yet baring his teeth like a cat about to strike. Your own heart accelerates. But there’s one thing.

“Actually, can I take a quick shower first? I just. I feel gunky.” 

Boba angles his head at you, trying to work out the meaning of ‘gunky.’ But he concedes, stepping to the side for you. On his way out of the fresher, he grips your arm and brings his lips to your ear. 

“But then you’ll come back to bed,” he says with finality, but waits for your small head nod before letting you go. You both know what’s going to happen when you enter that bedroom again. 

With a gulp, you hop into the stall and wash the staleness of being in bed all day from your skin. Thinking about it strategically, you realize you’ll probably need to take another shower later and elect to skip most of your routine, quickly jumping back out and toweling off. You didn’t bring any clothes with you, so you wrap up in the towel and waddle back towards your room. 

But it’s empty when you get there. 

“Boba?” you call out, peeking around the dark area. “Where’d you go?”

“Right here, little one,” Boba says, appearing from behind you. Strong hands attach to your bare shoulders, gently spinning you. You barely even get to see him as his rough lips attach to yours, pushing you back to the bed. Your knees hit the mattress and you sink back. 

Even rougher fingers tug at the edge of where you’d secured your towel, his lips pulling away from your to kiss your cheeks. The fabric slips off of you, splaying out on the bed underneath your body. Boba lifts your thighs, helping you scoot up a little so that you’re adjusted and sitting where you’re comfortable. 

“You’re wearing a lot of clothes right now,” you chide, poking at his chest pointedly. Truthfully, he really isn’t, only his pants remaining, but you feel a little embarrassed having your more… personal parts completely exposed. 

Boba is kneeling between your legs but teeters around until he’s completely naked too, and your bare bodies can move against one another in the dim lighting. The Holo was turned off– you assume he did it, so the only sounds are your heavy breathing and the skin-on-skin friction of your hands running across his back. 

He lets you set the pace, and though you’re comfortable, there’s still an ache at the bottom of your abdomen yet to be sated. You find yourself writhing and writhing, letting out tiny moans in his mouth as you try to find relief. Something hard and heavy meets with your wet heat and both of you groan. 

“Boba,” you sigh, close enough to him that he breathes in your words. His hips roll down into yours, finding you wetter than usual and unable to keep his hands away. 

Which is why you’re whimpering at the push of a thick finger in a matter of seconds. 

He reaches impossibly deep inside you, pressing a kiss to your temple and leaning to your ear. “Tell me what you need, little one.” Your legs slot around his hips, ankles hooking behind him. 

“Need you to– ah– make it _better,”_ you whimper. He moans into your neck at how tight you’re clenched around him, everything wet and hot and promising of what’s to come for him. 

“You need me to make this pussy feel better, sweetheart?” Another finger enters you, bending and twisting until you’re shouting out cries into the dark room. Boba swallows them down into a kiss, working you until you can only feel the ache of need. 

“Yes, yes, _yes,_ ” you chant, your walls fluttering around his coarse fingertips. Boba’s lips work their way down your chest, not wanting to kiss you and stifle the beautiful sounds you’re making. His mouth attaches around the underside of one of your breasts, a large hand massaging the soreness away from the other. 

“I know.”

Boba pulls his fingers from you, eliciting a deprived whimper from your lips. Wiping his fingers on the towel to the side, he shushes you, repeatedly whispering _I know. It’s okay, I know._

When you think you’re finally able to open your eyes again, Boba is gazing down at you, raking over your body from your heaving chest down to your glistening cunt. You watch as he brings the head of his cock to meet you, his face completely entranced. You feel a sense of pride at how addicted he looks as he runs himself against you, leaking and hot as he parts your lower lips.

His eyes snap up to yours as if he can hear your thoughts, something primal and dark behind them. It’s gone as quick as it’s there, and then he’s leaning over you with a dexterous tongue darting past your lips. 

“Bo-“ you blurt into the kiss. He only gratifies you with a _hmm_ , still coating his cock on you, grinding the tip against your throbbing clit. With all the hormones you’re ten times as aroused as you’d usually be– but you’re also ten times as nerve-ridden. “You’re sure you’re okay with this?” 

“Do I look like I’m not?” His grinding doesn’t stop, only working to prove his point to you further. His cock catches along your entrance and he sucks in a breath through his teeth, using all of his restraint to hold back. 

You, however, have to hold back tears that threaten to shed. He’s not acting particularly _caring_ , but you know that he really just wants to make you feel good when you need him. 

“Okay,” you agree, pushing your hips up to hopefully get him to push into you. He takes the cue, practically snarling though it’s almost inaudible. Boba’s hands clasp around your waist, helping you as he sinks his cock into you, punctuated with tiny thrusts to work you open. 

It’s hot and it’s tight and it’s _wet_ and clamping down like a _vice_ around him and he doesn’t know how long he’s going to last. You don’t know how long you’re going to last either, never having had a lover willing to indulge you like this. Boba brushes a knuckle along your cheek gently, fucking up into you until he’s impossibly sheathed.

Your arms find their way around his shoulders, pulling him down to you. The only thing that could make this better is having him with you, as close as possible with as many points of contact as you can find. The ache in your core subsides until all you can think about is _him._

And he knows it too, if the way he smirks into your skin while rocking his hips says anything. 

He feels like he’s being driven crazy– he picks up the pace a little bit, barely even needing to move to get you to call out his name. Your toes curl where they’re up in the air when his cock drags across that soft place in you. 

“That’s it, hmm? That’s where you need me,” he mutters mindlessly, and you want to scream and tell him to stay there forever. He would be more than willing, captivated by how wet you are for him right now. 

“Yes– fuck, I,” you choke. “Just stay right there, _please._ ”

A low chuckle resounds from his chest, and you know that right now he’s more than willing to fuck you however you tell him. 

With just a few more rocks of his hips, you know you’re well and done for. Your head feels like it’s spinning as you reach your peak, innately spreading your legs for him further as he brings a rough thumb to circle your clit. The breath leaves both of your bodies and Boba lets out the most guttural moan you’ve ever heard him release, spilling into you himself until you’re overflowing. 

You come back down and he’s pulled out of you, leaving you empty but so, _so_ satisfied compared to how you were barely an hour ago. Boba lays to your side, one large hand coming to rest below your stomach. The warmth radiates through your skin and you reach down to interlace your fingers with his. 

“That was-”

“Amazing,” you finish for him. Your eyes are closed so that you won’t be able to see when he laughs at you, and you turn your head to look at him when it never comes. 

“You’re beautiful,” is all he says, eyes big and brown and deep enough for you to get lost in. You whisper a _stop it,_ nudging him in the arm. 

A moment passes where you lay in comfortable silence before you remember your situation. 

“Not to, like, ruin the mood,” you start nervously, averting your eyes. “I feel sticky.” You don’t even want to think about the cum dripping in between your thighs– you know that you’ll just hop up on top of him again. And that he will do absolutely nothing to stop you. You want another shower, and quite honestly, you want him to take one, too. There’s no telling where he’s been these past few weeks. 

“Alright, come on then,” Boba agrees, reaching to scoop you up in his arms. You squeal involuntarily at him as he carries you back to the fresher, plopping you down in the stall with him. 

“I never said you were invited,” you tease as he turns on the warm water spray. “But thank you.” 

Your Mandalorian turns around to look at you with an emotion you can’t name, something akin to adoration and love. Boba kisses you with almost uncharacteristic softness as the shower kicks on. 

“Always,” he says, and that’s the end of that. 

You have to reach around him to grab a bottle of body wash, throwing a loofah in his general direction. “Snacks in bed after?” you ask with a tiny smile. 

“Anything you want, little one.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! as always feel free to come talk to me on my [tumblr!](https://sunsetkenobi.tumblr.com)


End file.
